Law and Family II
by KawaiiDevil32087
Summary: Again, Olivia Benson's life changes. Now with three kids let's see how it changes. (Summery will change)
1. Chapter 1

**Again, Olivia Benson's life changes. Now with three kids let's see how it changes.**

 **A/N: All I have to say is you're going to hate me. But don't worry I have something plan.**

* * *

 **Law and Order**

 **Special Victims Unit**

 **Fan-Fiction**

 **Law and Family: II**

 **Prologue**

Olivia sits on the couch, staring at the picture on the mantel. Remembering how Alex gave her hell for putting it up. How, she told Olivia that she was a mess in that picture. Olivia tells her that she is beautiful, and what to expect that she just giving birth to triplets. She thanks god that she did put it up; it is the only picture she has of Alex and the kids together.

Olivia is angry with Alex, 'how could she? Why did she not listening? Why did she not thinks of the kids, or her?' all of those thoughts wondering threw her mind. She could not get them out, she doubt she ever will.

She heard their son, Cory, up in his bedroom, playing with his toys. She remembers the days when he would come crashing into their bedroom, as soon as he wakes up. Now he will not, she guesses that he is afraid of what he might find, or hear.

Olivia goes into check on him, "Hey buddy, do you want to get dress for me? I need to get the babies dressed, and I might need help?" Olivia says to him.

"No" Cory says, he did not look up from his action figure.

"Come on, Cory. I can't do this on my own." Olivia says to him, sitting on his big boy bed. They had just purchase the bed a month ago, Cory was just starting to sleep in it. They stored his old crib in storage, hoping to use it again in the future.

Cory looks up at her, and she thinks that is progress, "I not go." He says to her. Then he goes back to playing with his toys. Olivia hears a knock at the door, she sighs and get up to answer it. It was the Stablers.

"Hey, we figured you might need help?" Kathy says hugging Olivia.

"Thanks, Cory is not going." Olivia says.

"Is Christine picking him up?" Elliot asks a little confuse.

"No, he is going, just giving me a hard time." Olivia says, Elliot nods his head in understanding. Kathy and Elliot heads to the babies' room to get them dress and Olivia goes back into Cory's room to try to get him dress. "Okay Cory, we are getting dress, and you are going with us." Olivia says picking up Cory off the floor.

He starts kicking and screaming, "NOOOO, I NO GO. I WANT MAMA, I WANT MAMA." He screams into Olivia's shoulder.

"Shhh… I know, I know. I want mama as well. It is going to be okay baby. " Olivia says holding onto him. Cory was full out crying now, clinging onto Olivia for dear life. Olivia sat down onto the bed again, this time for support herself, she was crying as well. She was crying for the kids, she was also crying for herself.

Why did Alex have to take that case? Why did she take that case as soon as she got back from maternity leave? The triplets were not even 6 months old, and she takes that damn case. Did she have to prove something? That giving birth did not soften her up. Why could she not listen to her, or her family, when they pleaded with her to drop the case?

Why could Alex not let Liz reassign someone else? Why are they burying a friend, a sister, a daughter, a wife, and a mother? Why, cause Alex would not drop the damn case. That is why Olivia was angry with Alex; she could have avoided it.

"Hey sweetie, do you need any help with him?" Serena says coming into the room, you can tell that she had fresh tears in her eyes as well. She was crying for her daughter, wishing that she will get her happy ending.

Olivia looked up, she did not even hear Serena come in. "Um… El and Kathy have the babies. He is asleep, so I am going to take the time to change him. Did you just get here?"

"Yeah, Maureen let Don and I in. I heard from the Elizabeth, they are going to meet us there." Serena says stroking Olivia's back. Olivia nodded; she then laid Cory down onto the bed and proceeds to change him into his suite.

"Mom, will it ever get better?" Olivia asks.

"I don't know, baby. But you have a whole bunch of people out there for you. You and the kids are not alone. You hear me." Serena says, rubbing Olivia's back in comfort.

"You know it was supposed to be me, who went first. I'm the older one, the one who had the more dangerous job. It was supposed to be me, and it was supposed to be a longtime from now." Olivia says burying her head into Serena's stomach. Serena could not respond to that. She just held her daughter tight to her body and let her cry out.

The service was nice, many people showed up, some that Olivia recognized, and some she did not. Olivia is seated with Elizabeth and Alexander, she was holding Alec, and he was fussing. While his brother and sister are being held by Serena, and Brendon, whom are seated in the row behind them. Cory was sitting in-between Olivia and Elizabeth leaning up against Olivia.

Neither, Alex's family and Olivia could understand that she is cremated. According to Alex's lawyer, which neither one new she had, she had it in her will. That Olivia and the kids would get everything she has. They were all there to say goodbye to Alexandra Marie Cabot Benson 1973-2002.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Read and Review. Love you guys. KD32087**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, Olivia Benson's life changes. Now with three kids let's see how it changes.**

 **A/N:  
Wow, I am blown away by the feedback. I am sorry for making anyone cry during the last post. To be honest, I made myself cry a little. Now I wrote the Valeze (probably spelled that wrong) arc into this story. It is how I feel it should go. I am sorry if you did not like it. **

**Thank You, for all the favorites and reviews.**

* * *

 **Law and Order**

 **Special Victims Unit**

 **Fan-Fiction**

 **Law and Family: II**

 **Chapter One**

It has been a year since they buried Alex. The triplets are now the same age Cory was when they got together. Cory is now a five-year-old, and in pre-school, Olivia is getting ready to enroll him in kindergarten. Olivia is somewhat part time working with the NYPD. She spends most of her time at home with the kids. Olivia is at work three days a week, Tuesday through Thursday.

"Cory, come on, where is your soccer uniform." Olivia says withMakayla on her hips. Olivia had Cory enrolled in youth soccer. Cory was at the dining room table coloring, not paying attention to her. "Cory Michael Benson, I am going to count to ten then you are going to get it. One two three…"

Cory gets up and runs into his room to get his soccer uniform. He lays it out on the couch to she Olivia that he did get it. "Okay baby, go put it on." Olivia say to him. Makayla is talking away on Olivia hips. Although Cory really don't understand what she is saying. Although she does hear some words, like Jay, and Lec. "Really then, what happening next." Olivia says to Makayla. She hears a knock at the door.

She opens it and finds none other than Alex Cabot standing behind the door. "Hi?" Alex says with tears in her eyes.

Makayla got a little mad that she was interrupted from her outstanding story telling says, "Bye" and shuts the door. Olivia is shocked did she just see Alex standing behind the door, she runs over and puts Makayla down in the play and go. She then runs back over and opens the door to see if Alex is still there.

Alex was still standing there, this time with a shock look on her face. She smiles when she sees Olivia standing there with the door open. She wants to kiss her so bad, but she doesn't know if Olivia will want to as well. Her wants were answered when Olivia pulls her in for a hug and kisses her hard on the lips.

Alex of course melts into the kiss, and wraps her arms around Olivia's neck, holding her close. Alex pulls back, "Hi" Alex says laughing and catching her breath. It has been some time since she had a kiss like that.

Olivia leans her head against Alex's head, tears coming down her face, "Hi" she says back. Her voice cracked cause of the emotions going through her body. "You're really here, I'm not dreaming, I'm not going to wake up, crying and whishing like hell to go back to sleep?" Olivia says full out crying.

"No baby, I am really here. I'm back. I didn't die that night Liv, they put me in Witness Protection right away. They would not let me tell anyone Liv. I wanted so bad to tell you, and hold the kids one more time. I think they had to sedate me, I was hysterical, although I think they did it, so I wouldn't fight them." Alex says holding Olivia in her arms.

"Mommy" They heard coming from behind them. Olivia turns to see Cory behind them with his soccer uniform on, although the shirt was on backwards, it read Benson on the front. Olivia laughed, she then wiped her eyes and helped him put it on correctly. Along, Cory never took his eyes off Alex. Alex gasped when she seen how big Cory got, and he looked so adorable in his uniform.

She bent down, still with tears in her eyes. "Hi?" she said to him. He gave a confuse look and then he smiled and ran into her arms, knocking her over, into the hallway. Alex laughed and held him tighter,

"Mama, are you really back, you're not going to leave again are you?" Cory says sitting on her.

"No sweetie, I'm not going anywhere." Alex says holding him close in her arms. "You look so cute in your uniform; do you have a game today?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I play soccer, and our team is name the warriors. Mama, look, look, it has my name on the back." Cory got up and turned around to show Alex the back of his jersey.

"I see baby; I am so proud of you. Can I come watch you play?" asks Alex.

"YES" Cory says jumping up and down with excitement. "But I'm not that good. I'm the only one who hasn't scored a goal. Uncle Brendon says that as long as I am having fun, that's all that matters."

Alex smiled, likes that her family supports Cory, "Yep, Uncle Brendon is right. You having fun is all that matters. I have yet to see you play, but I am already proud of you." Alex says kissing him on the cheek,

"Why don't you go get your cleats." Olivia says to Cory, who runs off toward the utility room. Olivia smiles at Alex, then kisses her again, "I am so happy that you are back."

"Me too babe, now I have to know was that Makayla that slam the door on my face." Alex says with a smile so big.

"Yes, that was Kay, she may look like me, but according to Liz, she has your attitude. She certainly does not like to be interrupted." Olivia says.

Alex pulls Olivia closer, and leans her head against Liv's just wanting to feel her, and hold her. "God, I missed so much in their life already."

"You're here now, that's all that matters. Lex they're not going to remember before this. And as for the monuments, I have it on tape, nearly every single on, their first crawl, to their first world. I have it all. " Olivia says holding Alex even tighter.

"Can I see them?" Alex asks

"Yeah, of course, they're in their play-n-go." Olivia says and leads them toward the babies. Alec smiles as soon as he sees Olivia. "Hi baby, did you take off your socks again." Olivia says to him, noticing the sock of his feet. Alec shakes his head and then laughs. Makayla looks up at Olivia and then rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I see you over there, you mad at me now, aren't you?" Olivia says when she sees the eye roll.

"Oh my god, she has an attitude." Alex says laughing. Jaden stands up and walks over to the edge of the play-pen and hold his arms up for Alex to pick him up. Alex did it without hesitation. Olivia really notice the resembles in the boys and Alex.

"Ready" Cory comes running out with his cleats in his hands,

"Okay let's go." Olivia says. With the help of Alex, which made things a whole lot easier, they loaded the car and headed toward Cory's game.

* * *

 **A/N: See I did not kill Alex off. You have to trust me on some things. ~KD32087**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, Olivia Benson's life changes. Now with four kids, let's see how it changes.**

 **A/N: Hey guys, I am trying to get this out as fast I can. A co-worker of mine is on vacation, so I'm stuck at work to pick up the slack. Also we are short staff.**

 **LC 19:** **Thank you for taking the time in reading the first one. I hope that you enjoy this story as well.**

 **PeterPeter:** **glad you like that part (Makayla slamming the door) I enjoy that as well.**

 **Nileyjiley:** **Thanks for trusting me. I felt Alex needed to be in this story from the beginning. I'm going to try to include the Cabot's in the next chapter.**

 **Bekka0405:** **I hope that I did not offend you in the A/N in the first (second post). The comment was not really toward you. I kind of figured your comment out. The comment was toward a guest, I felt like he or she abandon the story before it had a chance. All because he did not like, that I killed Alex off in the prologue.**

* * *

 **Law and Order**

 **Special Victims Unit**

 **Fan-fiction**

 **Law and Family: II**

 **Chapter II**

Olivia and Alex and the family were at Cory's soccer game. Alex is fully involved with the game. She keeps asking Olivia questions if he is doing alright, what just happened. She does not want to miss a moment of her son's game again.

Alex was up at the pitch line on the sidelines, alongside other parents. Olivia was back a little sitting on the grass with Jaden in-between her legs, Makayla and Alec are in their coach. Cory who has the ball, was now running toward the opposing teams' goal. Alex was cheering, all the way. When Cory got to the goal, instead of shooting the ball, he passes to a teammate, who scores a goal.

"I don't know why; the coach keeps the Benson kid on the team? He has yet to score a goal. I mean my son, has scored at least three goals." Says a female parent standing on the sidelines. It was obvious that Cory heard the comment, because he put his head down, and walks back his position on the field.

Alex, also heard the comment, and she was beyond pissed. "Excuse me, I hope I did not hear that correctly. I mean my son, just pass the ball, over to the player that scored the goal." Alex says to the parent. It was now half-time; the players were off the field for a minute. Alex takes this opportunity to talk to Cory. "Hey baby, you did a good job." She says to him when he comes up to get a drink.

"Yeah, I was watching from back here, that was a nice assist." Olivia says to him. She did not hear the comment, so she wonders why Cory had a disappointed look on his face.

"Cory, don't listen to what that bitc… mother said. Mommy is right, that was a nice pass." Alex says to him. He smiles when he heard Alex's slip-up. "Why don't you try and shoot the ball. Mommy and I will be proud of you, if you miss. Remember it is only a game, all that matters, is you having fun." Alex says to him. She knows that he as the ability to score a goal. He probably hears some of the comments the other parents were saying.

"Okay Mama I will try." Cory says, and runs off to be with his teammates.

"One of the parents said something, and Cory of heard it?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah, commenting on how he has yet to score a goal." Alex says. Olivia shook her head.

"I wonder, if that is the reason he is holding back. When he plays with Katherine, she says he is really good. You can tell that he is really into it. He really likes playing." Olivia says to Alex. She is not surprise some of the parents said something. She had heard comments from the parents about other children. She never really said anything because she did not want to draw attention, away from the game. As a cop, she sees a lot of parents fight off. "You're really into it, aren't you?" Olivia asks.

"The game, no. However, I am really into watching Cory play. I feel like I missed so much, in this year. I mean, I missed all of the Triplets, first milestone. I am totally regretting taking that case." Alex says. Olivia rubs her hand up and down Alex's back. Jaden, then mimic Olivia's actions. Alex nods her head, she then leans down and kisses Jaden on the head. She then goes back up, to watch the game.

Once again, Cory had the ball. Alex can see some of the parents rolling their eyes. When Cory gets to the goal line, this time when he kicks the ball, he sends it for the net. Alex holds her breath as she watches the ball sail pass the goalkeeper, and into the mesh. Alex is the loudest mother on the sideline. Cory runs over, and jumps into Alex's arms.

"Great job baby, I knew you could do it." Alex says, while holding Cory up around her waist, she then gives him a kiss on the lips, and lets him go running off to his friends.

"Your Cory's mother?" one of the parents asked Alex. The mother was cautious of Alex. She has met Olivia and Christine a few times. She never met Alex, who is claiming to be Cory's mother.

"Well, his step-mother. I am married to Olivia." Alex says.

"I thought, Olivia's wife was deceased." Another mother says to them.

"I was away for some time. I had no choice. I was not aware that the people who made me go away, told Olivia that I was dead." Alex says.

"Wow, that must of suck. It must have been hard on you?" The first mother says.

"Yeah, but I am here now, and I do not want to miss a moment again." Alex says, looking over toward Olivia and the babies. She smiles when she sees Olivia playing with them.

"So you are the one who gave birth to the triplets?" says the first mother. Alex nods her head. "I have to say, you lost the weight pretty fast."

Alex laughed, a little. "Thanks, the triplets are nearly two, so I had time. Also, I was injured before I went away. I needed some physical theory so I figured I might as well work the rest of my body."

Olivia and Alex, watches the game. Cory ended up scoring a few more time. He was able to get a hat trick. Of course Olivia had to explain, what it was to Alex. Olivia and Alex were proud of Cory, and took him to get ice cream.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks again for taking the time in reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I don't know when I can get the next chapter up, but I am trying to work on it. It's in my head, just need to type it up. ~KD32087**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, Olivia Benson's life changes. Now with four kids, let's see how it changes.**

 **A/N: thanks again for the review and favorites. I am really grateful, for them. Hey guys I got this out a little faster than I thought. I know it's a little shorter then my usual 1000 words, but I felt like it should end there. Don't worry I am going to include the rest of the Cabots soon. Also the Cragens and the squad will make an appearance soon.**

 **PeterPeter: Yeah, I agree, Alex should of punched her.**

 **Nileyjiley: No problem, I always take the time in reading comments. I hope that I did justice to them.**

* * *

 **Law and Order**

 **Special Victims Unit**

 **Fan-Fiction**

 **Law and Family: II**

 **Chapter Three**

Olivia pulled the mini-van into the parking lot of a grocery store. The triplets in the middle section, with Cory in the back. Cory was yelling, because he thought that he won't be heard if he did not since he was in the back, about his win. About how he won the game ball as well. Olivia wanted to yell at him for the yelling, because he was upsetting the babies.

Once Olivia put the car in park, she texts Elizabeth, that she had stop at the grocery store, to get some stuff. Olivia plan on getting a cake for both Cory and Alex. "Who are you texting?" Alex asks, starting to unload the kids from the car. "Alec, sweetie stand here." Alex says to her son, who was about to run off.

"Oh, I was letting your mother know that we are going to be a little late." Olivia says, putting Alec in the kids seat on the cart. Alec has the tendency see to run off. Makayla took a liking to Alex, so Alex was holding her on her hips, with Cory holding onto Jaden, and the cart.

"Wait, what, late for what." Alex was a little confuse.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, we go to your parent's house for lunch, after Cory's game. I'm sorry we don't have to go, I can make something up, like Jaden is feeling well." Olivia says.

"No, no. I want to see them as well. I was just taking back." Alex says. Olivia goes right up to the Bakery section of the store to get a cake. "Liv, you don't have to get a cake for me."

"Okay, I am getting two small cakes, one saying welcome home Alex and the other says congratulation Cory." Olivia says to the cake decorator ignoring Alex. After picking up some other things, they headed over to Alex's parent's house. As they were getting closer to the property, Alex was getting more and more nervous. "Babe, they are just going to be happy to see you, and they are going to complete understand."

"Liv, I have a confession to make. I was home for about three weeks, before I came to see you. I had to see some therapy, and do some paperwork, before they release me. Also I did not feel like me, I was complete scared, that you will not take me back. But the need to see the kids was more powerful than my fear. Anyway during that time, I saw Patty, we didn't talk, she was on the other side of the hallway, I'm not sure if she saw me. I'm just scared of her reaction, and their reaction." Alex says to her.

Olivia pulls the car over, and leans over and gives Alex a kiss hard on the lips. "First off, I will always take you back, especially if you left not on your own accord. Your family is going to feel the same way. We all miss you, Alex and we just want you back. So Patty is not going to be mad as well." Olivia says giving Alex another kiss.

Alex kisses Olivia back, Olivia gives more passion to the kiss, they are interrupted them with "MOMMY" from Cory. Olivia pulled back and smiles at Alex.

"Sorry bud, I am just happy to have Mama back." Olivia says looking at Cory through the rearview mirror.

"So am I, but I don't stop driving, to kiss her. You have to wait until we get there. Then you can kiss her Mommy. I want to show Uncle Sean my new ball." Cory says. Alex was trying her best not to crack up.

"Okay sweetie, I was not aware of the rules. I am sorry. I will now continue to drive to grandma and pop-pops okay, with you?" Olivia says to him. She watches him nod threw the mirror, and smiles at Alex, who then cracks up.

When they pull up to the Cabot's household, Olivia text Elizabeth that she was outside and needed some help. Elizabeth opens the door, as soon as she sees Alex, she starts crying, which causes Alex to start tearing up. "XANDER, QUICK, COME QUCIK." Elizabeth yells back into the house.

Alex walks up the steps of her parent's brownstone, and gives her mom a hug, with tears coming down her face. Elizabeth holds onto her oldest daughter, once thinking that she is never going to get the chance to do this again. "My baby," Liz says squeezing her.

"What is everything okay?" Alexander Cabot says, a little out of breath. He was on the other side of the house when, his son Brendon told him that his wife was calling for him, and that she sounded desperate. "Allie girl?"

"Hi Daddy" Alex says in a shaky voice. Xander pulls his daughter in a hug. Elizabeth going into the hug as well. Olivia smiles from the car. Watching mother and father, holding their daughter. A tear coming down her eye as well.

* * *

 **A/N: Once again thanks for the review, favorites, and followers. I love it. Feel free to follow me at Twitter at KawaiiDevil320. I love some ideas to be pass my way, I will try to incorporate them into the story. Okay I need to get to bed, I need to be up at 3 in the morning, it is nearly 7:30 at night here. Love you. ~KD32087**


	5. AN

**Hey guys,**

 **No I did not forget about these stories. The end of 2016 sucked for me. First my computer crashed, that had all of my stories on it. I am now rewriting them, (downloading them from this site) and fixing up any errors I may see.**

 **Then the worst thing, that has ever happen to me. October I lost my father to a massive stroke. We were not expecting it, who really does. But it was his first and only, there was no indication that it would happen. His blood pressure was fine. Any way, that has put me into a tailspin, didn't really want to do any thing.**

 **On top of that I got injured. I pinched a nerve in my back, I could not move my lower half at all. You think, that would give me time to write, but with my grieving I didn't want to do it.**

 **I am now looking for a new job, loss my other one. It may seem like I am making accuses but I wanted to let you guys know what is going on. Letting you guys know that I did not forget my stories, sadly I just lost the motivation of writing them.**

 **Thank you for being understanding, and great followers and guest. ~KD320**


End file.
